


4 times Steve and Bucky cuddled in private and 1 time they did it in public

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Also some post serim, But it's actually 4+1, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, it takes place all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Cuddles on the couchCuddles before bedCuddles during a movieCuddles in the morning+Cuddles in public





	4 times Steve and Bucky cuddled in private and 1 time they did it in public

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't sleep, wrote this instead

1\. On the couch  
Steve stumbled into the apartment, snowflakes littering his hair and clothes. He kicked the snow off his boots before toeing them off, sitting them neatly by the door. He removed his coat, shaking it out and hanging it up on the coat hooks. 

Bucky wasn't far behind him, dusting himself off before ridding himself of his heavy coat, hanging it up beside Steve's. He reached over to unravel the scarf he had given up to his much smaller boyfriend from Steve's neck, hanging it up too. 

The last thing Bucky did was kick off his boots, leaving them wherever they landed. Steve went to fix them, but arms wrapped around his waist pulled him away. Bucky lifted him up, carrying him over to the couch and tossing him down onto it. 

"Scoot," he commanded playfully, nudging Steve's side with his knee. 

Steve moved over some, allowing just enough room for Bucky to lay on his back, Steve pressed into his side, sandwiched between Bucky and the back of the couch. 

"I fucking hate the cold," Bucky said, pulling a blanket over both of them. "Baby you're shaking," he remarked, concerned. 

"It's nothing, don't worry," Steve sniffed, his nose cold as ice as he buried his face in Bucky's shoulder. 

Bucky sighed, "C'mere punk," he lifted Steve up, laying him down on his chest. He ran his hands up and down Steve's arms under the blanket in attempts to warm him up. Bucky really needed to keep him from getting sick, they didn't have enough money for medicine right now. 

After a couple minutes of Bucky doing his best to warm Steve up, he paused. "Feel warmer now?"

He felt Steve nod against his chest, and looked down at him. He had to hold his head really far down, in a way that probably made him look very unattractive, but it was worth it when he was greeted by Steve's bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

"Thank you," he whispered. 

"No problem," he looked back up at the ceiling, carding his fingers through Steve's hair. "You want me to make some food? Or just lay here and cuddle for a while longer."

Steve curled in closer, "cuddle."

Bucky smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve's back. "Cuddling it is."

2\. Before bed  
Bucky stood in the bathroom, staring into the mirror. He was nearly done with carefully shaving away the stubble that had begun to grow. He felt arms wrap around his waist, and Steve leaned into his shoulder blade. 

"Hey baby," he smiled, his eyes meeting Steve's in the reflection. "You ready for bed?" He finished shaving, and rinsed the razor off in the sink. 

Steve nodded, forcing himself under Bucky's arm. He grinned as Bucky kissed his head, murmuring "love you" into his golden hair. 

"Love you too," Steve tugged him towards the bed. 

Bucky fell into the bed, holding his arms open. Steve laid down right beside him, and Bucky pulled him close so they were pressed back to chest. 

Bucky had his arms wrapped around Steve's middle. Steve slid his hand under Bucky's, letting him close his hand, pushing his fingers in between Steve's. 

"I love holding you," Bucky whispered. "You fit right in my arms."

3\. During a movie  
The theme music from Enemy of the State played as the DVD menu popped up. Bucky reached for the remote, "Steve! Movie's ready!"

"Coming," Steve replied from the kitchen. He took the popcorn out of the microwave, carefully emptying it into a large bowl for them to share. "You want a drink?"

Bucky thought for a second, pausing where he stood in front of the TV. "A beer would be nice," he called, turning around. Steve was already standing beside the couch, two bottles of beer in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. 

"Shocker," he teased, handing Bucky his bottle and leaning in for a quick kiss. "Can you go get me a shirt? Preferably one of yours. And warm too."

Bucky looked at him, protest in his eyes, but before he could say anything- "Don't even, Buck. I made the popcorn, it's your turn."

Bucky sighed, turning down the hall towards their bedroom. "You're lucky I love you," he teased. 

When he returned, Steve had moved the coffee table out of the way and was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch. Bucky tossed him his plain navy blue hoodie, the one he knew was Steve's favorite, and sat down between his legs. 

Once Steve had pulled on the hoodie and the movie had started, Bucky leaned back against his boyfriend's chest. He sat the popcorn bowl in his lap and let himself slide down a little, leaning his head back to rest just below Steve's shoulder. 

"Babe," Steve murmured. Bucky gave him an inquisitive hum, but kept his eyes focused on the movie. "Babe, your elbow," he tried to nudge Bucky with his thigh. 

"Oh," Bucky moved his elbow from where it was digging into his boyfriend's hips, "sorry." His apology was sincere, his eyes however remained forward, fully invested in the movie. 

Steve huffed out a small laugh, pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple and grabbing a handful of popcorn. 

The movie continued, Steve's arms wrapped around Bucky's middle, holding him tight. Occasionally, Steve would make some quiet remark and Bucky would laugh, leaning his head back to look at Steve until he kissed him, slow and gentle. 

It's quiet and comfortable and perfect. 

4\. In the morning  
Steve slowly made his way back into consciousness, surrounded by warmth and a comforting weight pressed into his side. He didn't bother opening his eyes for quite a while, content to just lay in bed a while longer. 

He felt warm sunlight coming through the window and shining on his arm. He heard his boyfriend's quiet, steady breathing. 

When Steve finally opened his eyes, he looked down to see Bucky pressed into his side, his leg slung over Steve's hips, head resting between his chest and shoulder, stray strands of dark brown hair lifting up and down with every breath. 

With the arm wrapped around Bucky's shoulders Steve pulled him impossibly closer, thin fingers moving to play gently with his hair. He looked down at the hand placed on his chest, fingers spread out over the fabric of his shirt, and he smiled. 

He watched Bucky, how his chest rose and fell with every breath. His face was peaceful, no lines, no worried expressions. Just comfort. He looked almost younger, with his recently clean shaven face and his relaxed expression, the corners of his lips just barely upturned into the smallest of smiles. 

After awhile, Bucky stirred, his fingers grasping at Steve's thin t-shirt. He shifted, nuzzling into his chest, something he wouldn't always do when he was fully awake. 

It was a few more minutes before he blearily opened his eyes. "Hey," he murmured, his eyes filled with nothing but love as he blinked up at his boyfriend. 

"Morning," Steve whispered back. He leaned down to kiss Bucky's head, smiling at him. 

They laid there for a few more minutes, content to be together after so many years spent apart. They were still making up for lost time. 

Bucky shifted, moving his hand from Steve's chest to wrap around his side, half hugging him. "It's nice to be held," he said, breaking the comfortable silence. "I remember when you were so small you could lay on top of me and I could breathe just fine, and being held wasn't really an option."

"I thought you liked that," Steve inquired, his voice concerned. 

"I did," Bucky assured him. "I loved holding you. It's just nice to have another option too."

Steve smiled down at him, holding him just a little tighter. "Love you," he whispered against Bucky's head. 

"Love you too."

+1 In public  
It was a regular day at the Avengers compound. Not much was going on. A handful of the gang all sat in the common area, each doing their own thing.

Scott was making a card tower, Clint and Natasha were playing finger football, Tony and Peter were messing with some circuit boards, Steve was reading, and Sam was asleep. 

Pietro ran through the area, knocking over Scott's card tower and startling Sam awake. He shouted, spazzing out and falling out of his chair. "Son of a bitch," he threw a stray shoe at Pietro as he ran off. 

"Bastard," Scott cursed, picking up his scattered cards. Sam mumbled some intelligible form of agreement. 

"Friday, please tell me we got that on video," Tony asked, pushing Peter who was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. 

"Yes sir, the common room cameras were recording."

"Play it back," Peter exclaimed through fits of laughter. "Play the tapes back!"

A recording of the moment was projected onto the wall, and Peter grabbed his phone to record. 

At that moment, Bucky walked in, a confused look on his face. He shrugged it off, heading over to where Steve sat on the couch.

"Hey baby," he said quietly, pushing the book down a little so Steve would see him. His face lit up and he put his bookmark in, sitting the book down beside him. 

"Bucky," he held his arms out for a hug, and was not denied. Bucky couldn't tell him no, plus being wrapped up in warm, strong arms was far from a bad thing. 

Bucky sat down beside him, swinging his legs over Steve's so that he wasn't sitting in his lap, but he could curl into his side. Steve put an arm around his shoulders and kissed his head. "Missed you," he murmured. 

"Missed you too," Bucky replied, leaning up for a kiss on the lips. It was soft and gentle and-

"Woah woah woah," Tony shook his head. "What the hell just happened? Did you just? Did they?"

"Tony," Natasha laughed. "You didn't know?"

Tony shook his head, "of course I didn't!"

"But Mr. Stark, it's so obvious!"

Sam stared at him, "dude they literally live together."

Clint nodded, flicking the paper football at Natasha, "they clearly have something going on. And that's a point for me."

"I thought they were married, first time we met," Scott piped up. 

Pietro suddenly appeared, a strong wind following. "You are just now finding out about the gay soldiers?"

Tony made a noise of frustration. "It's not that obvious! It's not like they go around making out. Hell I haven't even seem them hold hands!"

Steve made a face, "we hold hands all the time." To prove his point he held up his and Bucky's intwined fingers. 

Tony opened his mouth to say some form of protest, but no sound came out. 

"Oblivious," Natasha laughed, shaking her head.


End file.
